


Split

by Naaklasolus



Series: Tales of the Unspoken [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Personification of worlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: It was in that moment, Pre knew his Death Watch was different than his father's.
Series: Tales of the Unspoken [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250114
Kudos: 2





	Split

Pre Vizsla quietly crouched in front of the child in front of him with a partial smile. “Su’cuy, ad’ika.” Pre greeted kindly as the child stared up at him with dark blue eyes. “Can you speak?”.

“Who are you?” The child asked as it continued to stare at him.

“I’m your boss, little one. My name is Pre Vizsla, I’m the Lord of House Vizsla and the Overlord of Death Watch.” Pre answered as he reached forward to ruffle the child’s dark hair, which caused the child to lean into the touch. “Do you know who you are?”.

The child hummed as it looked down then nod slightly. “I’m Death Watch, I think? That’s why I can feel everyone here and you’re my boss?”.

“That’s correct, but your name you’ll use around the others is Caderyn Karis.”.

“Okay.” Caderyn answered cheerfully. “I’m hungry.”.

Pre laughed as he scooped the baby micro-Nation up. “Then let’s get you some food, little one.”.


End file.
